


Christmas Cookie Dough

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [7]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Kate invites Mr. EAD over to her house so they could bake some Christmas cookies together. However, she learned that he has never tried out raw cookie dough in his life. So, she decided to give some to him to see if he likes it. Take place after Lap 12 (Black Shadow Laughs) of the anime.





	Christmas Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Here's a prompt that I've found on Tumblr: "Imagine Person A invites Person B over to make Christmas cookies. Person A is shocked to learn that Person B has never had raw cookie dough before and insists they try it, but soon realize that they may not have enough to actually bake after eating most of it. Bonus: Person B is later grumpy at Person A for the tummy ache they experience from eating so much cookie dough, so Person A makes them some hot cocoa as an apology." This is an Christmas fic of Kate/Mr. EAD! Spoiler alert for Lap 12! I hope you enjoy the story!

The snow was falling non-stop as the rest of the neighborhood were either busy shopping Christmas presents for friends and family, making snowmen, or perhaps baking some of the most delicious Christmas cookies people could definitely take their taste buds in. Yeah, it was a lot more busy in Mute City.

Somewhere down the line, Kate is preparing for the holidays as well. She is gonna to do an Christmas-themed concert, which will happen on Christmas Eve. She had already written many holiday songs for her to sing and even hired someone to make her usual dress into a very beautiful Christmas dress. Now, all she need to serve the food for those with backstage passes or higher.

The first thing she came up with to bake is Christmas cookies! Mostly because everyone like those cookies. So, she decides to go to the grocery store to buy ingredients for holiday cookies. She brought four packs of sugar cookie mix, butter, sugar, vanilla extract, heavy cream, green food coloring, salt, Christmas nonpareils, M&Ms, and sprinkle stars.

While she was at the checkout, her iPhone starts to ring and she pulls it out of her purse. Kate pressed the answer button and put it towards her ear.

"Hello?" Kate said.

"Hey, it's me! How are you're doing today?" Mr. EAD greeted.

"Doing excellent. I'm gonna bake some holiday cookies for the concert. Do you want to help out?" Kate replied.

"Sure. I've probably got nothing else to do anyway. I mean, due to the holidays and that the Christmas Cup was an total disaster thanks to Zoda, F-Zero races aren't scheduled until a week after New Year's." He said.

"Alright. Meet me at my house and I'll give you instructions on how to cook them."

"Sounds great! I'll see you then..."

"Okay...bye."

Kate then ended the call and placed it back in her purse. After paying $34.23 along with a tip, she exit the store and placed the ingredients into her F-Zero machine before getting in. Then, she drove back to her house.

Once she got there however, Mr. EAD was already here since he'd arrived 5 minutes before she came back. Getting out of the machine and grabbing the grocery bags, Kate smiled brightly and hugged him in excitement.

"Heh heh...you'll always love giving out hugs and kisses." Mr. EAD smiled as he returned the hug.

"Yep. Come on. Let's go in."

They entered her very huge house which was was filled with nothing more than Christmas lights and decorations all around the outside and inside, the stockings were held up snugly beside a lit fireplace and to complete the Christmas setting, a huge Christmas tree was sitting across the living room filled with nothing more but gold ornaments and Christmas lights. And not to forget the big lit star on top of the tree.

"Wow! You did an excellent job on this!" He exclaimed as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Thanks. My brothers help me out with the decorations." She said while placing down the bags and took out everything they needed for the cookies.

"What should I do now?" He asked.

"Help me out making the first batch of cookies." Kate said as she pulled out a large bowl and wash it out with soap and water. Then she placed it on the counter.

"Yep...I'm gonna make sure the cookies are delicious."

"That's what I'm talking about," Kate winked before reading the instructions for the sugar cookie dough. "Okay, EAD. In order to make the sugar cookies, I need some eggs, vegetable oil, sugar, and water. I also need my secret ingredient as well. It can make any dessert taste very good."

"Okay, then. Gonna get the eggs." He said as he walked to the fridge and took out an carton of eggs. After she added the cookie mix into the bowl, he gave her several eggs and she used them.

"Next is one cup of water, but we need two cups since I'm making an huge batch. Go get some out of the sink." Kate smiled.

"All right." Mr. EAD said as he grabbed two measuring cups and fill it up with water. Afterwards, he poured them in a bowl.

"Next, I need vegetable oil," Kate said before grabbing it and used the measuring cup to pour some in it and into the bowl. "Finally, some sugar."

Mr. EAD opened the cabinet and found a bag of sugar. He grabbed it and used it to pour some into the bowl. Kate reached to the top and grabbed her special ingredient: dark chocolate sauce. Using it, she then began mixing the ingredients and it eventually turned into cookie dough. Seeing that made her want a taste.

"Have you ever tried out raw cookie dough before?" Kate asked him.

"No. Never in my life..." He answered.

"Well....then, do you want to try it out?" Kate asked while scooping some using a spoon.

"Um...sure." Mr. EAD answered as he grabbed the spoon from her hands.

He took the spoon into his mouth and tasted it very carefully. It was really good! Mostly because Kate is an excellent cook.

"This is really good!" He said happily.

"Thanks. I love to cook everything, even harder dishes. My mother was the one who'd teach me and my brothers to learn how to cook." Kate smiled while taking a scoop and a bite of the sugar cookie dough.

"That's great...maybe you can teach me harder dishes. Some dishes I can't cook or end up failing so hard..." He laughed as he grabbed an bigger spoon and took another scoop of the cookie mix.

"I can imagine you filling the kitchen with black smoke," Kate giggled.

"That'd happened once," Mr. EAD nervously chuckled.

For the next five minutes, they have an conversation and ate some more cookie dough. Kate talked about her brand new songs, her manager, and her family. Mr. EAD talked about how the Mobile Task Force members are doing, the Christmas Cup, and Lucy's first victory. At the end, they both shared an laugh and a kiss.

Soon, Kate realized that she don't have enough now to make holiday cookies now. Because the entire bowl is completely empty!

"Damn," Kate cursed. "I guess I'll buy some more cookie mix..."

With an nervous chuckle, she grabbed her winter clothes and headed out the door. She was completely embarrassed about the situation.

Meanwhile, back at her house, Mr. EAD shrugged and went to the living room to watch some TV. Grabbing the remote, he changed every channel to see if anything is on. Eventually, he found one of his favorite shows, Total Drama. He started to kick back on the couch and relax.

But suddenly, he felt his stomach hurting. It signals that he ate too much cookie dough than Kate. He groaned in pain and tries to not throw up on the floor.

"Damn! I...don't feel so good..." He mumbled in pain.

After about 10 minutes, Kate came back with more grocery bags, along with some hot chocolate packs. She went to the kitchen and drop them off on the counter before she went to the living room. When she did however...

...she saw that Mr. EAD was groaning in pain due to the tummy ache he'd suffering from eating cookie dough.

"Oh my! EAD, what happened to you?"

"Kate! You almost made me throw up due to the stomachache since I've ate too much cookie dough. I think I need to see an doctor..." Mr. EAD said in anger and sadness.

"I'm-I'm sorry for feeding you too much. Did you accept it?" Kate said.

"Um...no! I'm gonna throw up soon!" Mr. EAD sighed.

Kate couldn't help but feel very sad at this. Apparently, she went too far on this cooking. The feeling of seeing her boyfriend throw up made her cringe on the inside and outside.

"Okay...." Kate sadly said as she went to the kitchen and grab two Milk Chocolate Flavored Hot Cocoa K-Cup pods to use for her Keurig 2.0 K550 brewing system. Once she got two 12-oz. mugs, she started to make hot chocolate. Once she'd made two cups, she added extra marshmallow and whipped cream before adding hot fudge into the hot chocolate as well. Afterwards, she took them to the living room and gave an cup to Mr. EAD, who looked at it.

"Thank you," He thanked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"It's an apology for making you eat too much raw cookie dough. I'm sorry and I've promise not to do that again," Kate apologized.

"I accept your apology." Mr. EAD shrugged while taking a sip.

"Thanks. I've brought more ingredients for the holiday cookies. So, after we finish our hot chocolate and once you're not suffering an stomachache, we can resume cooking cookies." Kate told him as she took a sip.

"Gladly," Mr. EAD said.

"There's an reason why I've cared and love you so much. And speaking of..." Kate smiled before pointing up to the mistletoe that was hanging above them. He noticed this and started to blush wildly.

"The mistletoe! I've guess we have to kiss, rig-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kate started to kiss him on the lips. Her lips are very sweet and delicious, just like strawberry cheesecake. Shocked but in love, Mr. EAD returned the kiss as a favor. It soon turned into an very passionate one as they inserted their tongues into their mouths. After about three minutes of kissing, the two finally stopped.

"That k-kiss was...amazing! And so romantic!" Mr. EAD sighed in pure love.

"That was a preview because we're gonna do something very sweet on Christmas Eve. Now, let's finish out hot chocolates. It gonna get cold," Kate smiled.

After exchanging smiles, Kate and Mr. EAD resumed sipping on their hot chocolate.

It was gonna be the best holiday he'd ever had...

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! It's done! After about two months of being absence, I'm finally finished an brand-new story! If you've wondering what I haven't posted an story in a very long time, it is because I have school! I can't fail my classes or I'm in trouble! Plus, writer's block is the second reason why due to my Fire tablet not working and losing access to the FanFiction app for almost two weeks. So, I need some money to buy me another one. Yeah, the story had fluff and romance in it. And there might be a sequel of this story. I just haven't decided yet.
> 
> Anyway, I just hope you've enjoyed that story! Leave a kudo or a comment if you like the story! If you liked my stories, subscribe to me as well! Until next time, MeeMee is signing out! Peace!


End file.
